


The Legion: New Blood

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: A commission for Stitches on the Dead by Daylight Amino!





	The Legion: New Blood

The Legion—a ruthless clan of the youngest killers around, all the ripe age of 19 years of age. Even for some murderous "teenagers," they were feared nonetheless.

The Entity, on the prowl to look for more to fill the obvious gaps in this Legion, recurited another worthy subject for it's cause.

They go only by the nickname "Stitches" in trials due to the various amounts along their delicate skin and the patterns that criss cross their attire. Their hair mixes blue and white into a beautiful mix to match hidden green eyes. A knife is their weapon choice, small and accessible through stitched pockets as easy to work with chasing prey. From underneath a stitched mask lay a greedy grin as they stole lives from innocent survivors, blood bathing their attire like rain to a spider's web.

It was now their job to introduce themselves to their new team—The Legion.

Mount Ormond Resort—a chilly winter that never ends in the partly run down resort where the original four Legion members reside. Snowflakes rested on their mask as they continued on their way to the main room. Chatter caught their ears as multiple voices talked over each other, comfortable and a little cheery. "So, we're supposedly getting a fifth to our little group," An unfamiliar voice spoke as the other three voices shit off completely, seemingly catching their interests. "The Entity wasn't very clear on the exact details of this mysterious fifth, but apparently, whomever it is, fit our quota."

The man, whom had been talking and seemed like the higher power due to his way of language, stood up. "They've done good their first trial, The Entity tells me, so they've got potential. All we've got to do is wait for them to show up and get to know them," He mutters, throwing a spare log into the howling fireplace. Finally decided to show themselves, Stitches stepped into the large room as silence fell over the once talkative atmosphere.

"You must be Stitches, correct?" A mysterious, leader type man asked as they nodded, bowing lightly. "My real name is Corey, but please call me Stitches or whatever you see fit," They speak smoothly, their hand reaching to their mask to reveal their face. Stitches lined their neck in little x's as hair peeked from their hood. "You are The Legion, the group I'm supposed to be with?" They ask as the mysterious man nods, giving a sly smile. "Well, I'm Frank, the other male is Joe or Joey, the pink haired girl is Susie and the other woman is Julie—Welcome to The Legion."

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

In the course of a little over seven moons that Stitches had officially become a part of The Legion.

It had taken a while for them to be trusted by all four members, Julie taking the longest to earn. Susie was quite happy to have another friend, Joey was quite laid back and Frank was a sometimes serious but most of the time goofball. Julie was very iffy on the whole situation, but soon warned up to them after having all successful trials. "C! Wanna play cards?" Susie called from another room as Stitches raised an peeked from another room. "Sure, give me a second," They speak, placing their mask down along with the knife they had been sharpening.

Moving out of the, they proceeded to the main room where all of the Legion congregated to play what seemed to be Uno. Sitting next to Frank, Susie dealt the cards face down as she smiled, bright pink braces flashing happily. Card games with The Legion were quite chatty; profanities thrown around, jokes filling the air, screaming and laughing—quite the fun experience to have during their daily breaks in trials. Mostly, Stitches said a few words here and there, but other times they were loud and quite talkative with a smile on their face. It usually depended on their mood, which seemed to be all over the place but civil all at once. Their Legion didn't mind one bit though, it wasn't really out of place considering their history. 

Over these seven moons, Stitches realized that they had developed quite some feelings to their leader. 

Frank was a very nice guy (at least to his Legion) about many things, and is quite the good listener when you need him. He's beautiful in his own way, his personality can evenly light up and darken a room with a select few words—it was all enough to pull Stitches into his charm. After four draining and equally suffering rounds of Uno, Stitches was the first to back out, tired from the almost four hours they had been playing. 

Laying against Frank, he chuckled as he shed his jacket for them. "I don't need you getting cold," He spoke, offering it to them as they took it. Smiling sweetly at him, they lay their head down in his lap as they continue to play, laughter and aggressively playful insults thrown around. Closing their eyes, they dreamt of what life would be like with the man of their dreams. 

When Stitches awoke, their position had been changed, but everyone still seemed to be in the same place they were before. Julie slept in a chair—a very odd position with her head bent and her legs on the coffee table—, Joey and Susie leaning their heads against one another and themselves with Frank, now curled up in a protective ball. Leaning to wrap their entire body comfortably, Frank stirred lightly as his eyes peered open. 

"Good Morning," He muttered, too lazy and tired to actually get up as Stitches muttered the same. Drifting off again, Frank let them tangle together as he yawned softly. Smiling just a little, Stitches fell asleep back in his arms as Frank stayed awake. Watching Joey wake up along with Julie, Frank said nothing and kept himself still. "They alright?" Joey asked a s he rubbed his eyes. Frank nodded, his normal snarky smile on his face. 

"They're just fine—just needed a bit more sleep than us, is all."


End file.
